Skjert deg
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU] "Dos podían jugar ese juego." (Minos/Mime, crack ship)(Oneshot)


**Desapego de responsabilidades:** Minos le pertenece a Kuru y a la mitología griega, Mime y Alberich le pertenecen a Shingo Araki (creo). Antes de que comiencen a decir que me estoy robando sus personajes.

 **Resumen:** Dos podían jugar ese juego.

 **Advertencias:** Altern Universe, crack ships, mención de uso de drogas.

 **Comentarios:** No sé por qué advierto esto, pero de paso voy diciendo que está es una historia de temática Slash, así que lo lamento por los que lo odien, refrescad la página. Lo escribí para una amiga en otro foro y estoy orgullosa de esto, así que lo estoy mudando~

* * *

Skjert deg.

[Minos x Mime]

* * *

Mime no recordaba la última vez que había accedido a beber con Alberich. Probablemente por la misma razón por la que no podía recordar cuál era su nombre, o qué es lo que hacía ahí. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus extrañas ganas de reír, y en lo repentinamente colorido que se veía todo.

―Oye, ¿eso es un carro? ―pregunta su amigo, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Vale, estaban dopados. Pero no estaban _tan_ dopados como para no poder reconocer a un auto de policía cuando veían a uno.

―En efecto… ―dijo, y luego de eso compartió una mirada con su amigo, la cual les daba a ambos las respuestas del universo que la droga no pudo. Abrieron grandes los ojos, y se miraron, dándose cuenta de lo que una patrulla significaba. Ambos musitaron automáticamente un 'valimos mucha…' y antes de que pudiesen terminar la oración, la ventana del carro se les acercaba y se asomaba una mano que les hacía señas para que se acercaran. Tragaron saliva y durante ese trayecto intentaron atrapar todo el aire posible, como si de alguna mágica manera les devolviese un estado de sobriedad imposible con todo lo que se metieron.

―La noche es joven, oficial ―saludó Alberich, quien parecía en mejores condiciones que su amigo. Este, sabiendo que no podría controlar su lengua, dio un leve cabeceo y alejó la mirada del hombre que se les asomaba, como si de esa forma no pudiese adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

―Lo mismo digo, niños. ¿Qué hacen en la calle a estas horas?

Alberich se encogió de hombros, y soltó una pequeña risita.

―Somos niños, nos gusta jugar.

―Con más cosas de las que su organismo puede soportar, por lo que veo.

Mime se sintió avergonzado.

―No es lo que parece, señor. Nosotros no estábamos…

―Oh, aparte de estar consumiendo sustancias ilícitas, también buscan mentirle a un oficial. Están haciendo el ridículo, niños. Díganme qué es lo que hacen fuera de cama, es demasiado tarde para que estén afuera.

Alberich pareció notar el gran desasosiego que su amigo estaba sufriendo, siempre había sido un niño que no se atrevía a burlarse de la autoridad. Tosió un poco, haciéndose a sí mismo verse mucho menos exaltado de lo que realmente se sentía. El policía dejó de mirar a su amigo con fanfarronería y le prestó su total atención.

―Creo que se equivoca, señor. Estuvimos bebiendo, lo admito, señor. Pero eso se debía al cumpleaños de su padre, señor.

―Su aliento no huele a alcohol.

―También estuvimos comiendo mucho, señor. Mi madre quiso ir con nosotros y preparó muchos guisados.

―En ese caso, ¿por qué ninguno de los adultos los acompaña?

―Eso es porque mi amigo estaba hecho una cuba. Estaba tan ebrio que quiso ir a agradecerle a los dioses e irse a hacer Kulning en las montañas. Como yo estaba muchísimo menos ebrio que él, me mandaron a traerlo sano y salvo, no sin antes desquitarse con las montañas.

El hombre observó a Mime, quien todavía no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con él. Debería ser el miedo inherente a ir en contra de la autoridad, lo cual lo hacía parecer todavía pequeño de lo que minutos antes pensó.

―¿Es eso realmente lo que está pasando aquí?

―Así es, señor.

―Están conscientes de que mentirle a un oficial va en contra de la ley, ¿no es así?

Alberich no parecía arrepentido de sus acciones. Mime no se podía ni imaginar la retada que le prepararía su padre al regresar a casa.

―Lo estamos, señor. Nosotros no buscamos problemas, simplemente ser niños y jugar un rato.

Aquello último lo dijo con un énfasis satírico, como dándole a entender al hombre que ya poseían la mayoría de edad (Mime estaba por cumplir los diecisiete, y el otro estaba ya tenía en teoría su mayoría de edad, así que realmente no podía replicarles del todo); y cuando el oficial les asintió con la cabeza Mime sintió que finalmente podía respirar.

―No les haré una multa, sin embargo, los manejaré a sus respectivas casas. En esta temporada del año hay muchos lobos, y no me gustaría saber que bajo mi guardia dos jóvenes han sido comidos por ellos.

Satisfecho por haber ganado la contienda, Alberich asintió con la cabeza mientras musitaba algo parecido a 'me parece más que bien' y procedía a subirse a uno de los asientos traseros, dejando a Mime con la obligación moral de estar sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

Alberich dio instrucciones al hombre al ser el que estaba más dispuesto a hablar, y el oficial tomó las instrucciones y comenzó a conducir.

―¿Y cuál es su nombre? ―inquirió el mayor de los adolescentes, mientras hacía patrones con la rejita que lo separaba de los asientos de adelante.

―Soy Minos.

―Woa, ¿cómo el de la mitología griega? ¿El padre de Ariadna?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Alberich se la pasó cotorreando con él, Mime casi temía que fuese a decirle algo, como que se callara o simplemente dejara de responderle. Muy para su sorpresa, el hombre le respondía a todas y cada una de sus réplicas con una parsimonia que no le cabía. Mime decidió mantenerse callado. Siguió así por el resto del trayecto, Alberich hablaba lo suficiente por ambos.

La primera parada era la casa de su amigo, quien salió de la patrulla y le dijo a su amigo que le enviara un mensaje cuando llegase a su propia casa. Al bajarse finalmente, una fina sonrisa apareció en los labios de Minos, y Mime tenía una pequeña certeza de lo que diría. Comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para ello.

―Con que… ¿festejan el cumpleaños de tu padre? ¿No había sido acaso, hace tres meses?

Mime sintió rápidamente cómo los efectos de los alucinógenos que su amigo había sacado de algún lugar se deshacían y se sintió a sí mismo chasquear la lengua.

―Cállate.

―Mime, Mime Folkensen, ¿no dejarás de meterte en problemas algún día? ―inquirió el hombre con una sonrisita infantil―; sé que soy policía y que es mi trabajo vigilar por el bien de la gente… pero no puedo estar todo el día persiguiéndote. Tengo suficiente de eso fuera del trabajo.

Mime rodó los ojos. Notó que había estacionado el auto a un par de cuadras de la casa de su amigo. Minos le observó, como si esperara que en un ataque de buena personalidad, el menor le dijese todo lo que había hecho al salir por la calle con su amigo. Ambos sabían que eso no sucedería.

―No es necesario perseguirme. No hicimos nada que perjudicara el bien de la ciudad. Nada a grandes rasgos.

―Anduvieron caminando como reyes del mundo cerca de tres cuadras. Dime si eso no es afectar el bien de la ciudad.

Mime se encogió de hombros. Después de asegurarse de que nadie veía, se acomodó a horcajadas del otro y comenzó a besarlo. Su amigo había intentado burlar al policía, dos podían jugar ese juego.

Minos hizo como que era un ciudadano recto y comenzó a hacer soniditos con la lengua.

―Vaya, vaya. El recto y buen hijo, Mime Folkensen planeaba sobornar a un policía, ¿no te he dicho acaso que eso es ilegal? ―Mime sonrió con sorna y le quitó la corbata.

―También andar con un menor es ilegal, y ―hizo una pausa, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa―, no te veo quejándote mucho por lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no?

―Me permito ciertos placeres terrenales, no lo niego ―se encogió de hombros, e hizo como si la diferencia de edad no fuera su culpa, o que realmente no importara. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Mime quisiera intentar algo más que Minos negó con la cabeza―. Le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría sano y salvo. Y virgen. Todo antes de las nueve.

―Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

―Eso es lo que más me gustaría. Sin embargo, respeto a tu madre por la buena amistad que nos unió en la preparatoria, por lo tanto, cumpliré con mi promesa de asegurarme de que llegues sin un rasguño.

Mime se fingió fastidiado. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se puso rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad. Escuchó a Minos decirle 'buen niño' y soltó un bufido.

―Maldito.

―Yo también te amo, pequeño.

― _Glad i deg_ ―fue tan descarado que se atrevió a saborear el veneno que provenía de su propia boca. Minos se fingió herido.

―Tu frialdad es injustificada.

―Te mereces mucho menos que eso.

Minos soltó una risotada, y comenzó a arrancar el auto; mejor ahora antes de arrepentirse de la promesa que le hizo a la madre del chico.

* * *

 **Finis** .

* * *

Notas gramaticales

 **Skjerp deg:** la gente lo traduce como 'haces el ridículo.' Aunque creo que significa 'ponle más energía/ponte las pilas.' Eso lo dice un adulto a un niño que está… bueno, haciendo el ridículo y no hay otra forma de decírselo. Es una frase intraducible, y generalmente se usa de un maestro a un alumno, de un jefe a un trabajador o de un policía a un chavo que intenta mentirle (de ahí vino toda la idea del fic).

 **Glad i deg:** _Encuentro mi alegría en ti;_ es lo equivalente a friendzonear a alguien muy amado, o de subir de rango a un amigo común y corriente. Las parejas románticas utilizan _jeg elsker deg_ y las parejas de mejores amigos utilizan _glad i deg_ para que se vea menos gay(?) puedes utilizar el primero (jeg elsker deg) para tus familiares, aunque si utilizas el otro en algún amigo de un de repente, se shokearán y dirán "¿Tan pronto ascendimos de rango?" y es más íntimo, a pesar de ser meramente filial.

No estoy muy segura de si las drogas se vendan ilícitamente en los países nórdicos, o si había problemas de drogadicción o cosas parecidas, pero necesitaba una trama. De la misma forma, no estoy del todo segura que haya lobos (esto me pasa por haber escrito un fic con pocas referencias tanto territoriales como culturales. Para la próxima lo ubico en Suecia y se acabó).

Espero que te haya gustado, Micha. A mí me gustó escribirlo, y me gustaría manejar a esta pareja de nuevo. Este es uno de los fics que te prometí, ya me dices qué es lo próximo que quieres que escriba.~


End file.
